eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lerato Njeri
Lerato Njeri Fifth Year Nikelkaj (This Character belongs to Nymira) Lerato Sanaa Njeri is a Half-blood Half-Veela Witch, the daughter of Karima Yilmaz a Veela and a Pure-Blood Wizard Dickson Langat. She was born on the 12th of October in Madagascar. She was once a student of Hogwarts for barely a year, before becoming a student of the Eastern European School of Magic. Name Etymology Lerato - South African (Sesotho) name meaning "love" or "song of my soul". Pronunciation leh RAH to. Sanaa - East African (Swahili) name meaning "work of art". Pronunciation san NAH. Njeri - Kenyan (Kikuyu) name meaning "warrior's daughter". Pronunciation n JEH ree. About Lerato Her father is a Pure-Blood wizard, her mother is a Veela. Lerato did not have a standard upbringing, she was raised by her mother in Ifanadiana, Madagascar. Lerato and Karima spent a lot of time in Tsingy de Bemaraha, The Labyrinth of Stone, Madagascar's largest reserve. Access to the reserve is restricted, Karima has used a great deal of Veela magic to shield herself and her daughter from Muggles that visit from Morondava. Living in a reserve has a exposed Lerato to a myriad of plant life and the natural beauty of nature in the form of raised limestone. She has also been a exposed to the deciduous forest's other residents the 50 species of birds; 7 species of lemurs (including the all-white Deckens sifaka) and the rare stump-tailed chameleon (Brookesia perarmata). Karima did not limit Lerato their solitary forest life. Lerato is a witch, there were many things she would need to learn that her mother could not teach her. Karima and Lerato often went to the Avenue of the Baobabs, they would stay most of the day to see the sunset, and some days Karima would treat Lerato to a kayaking trip along the coastline of Ile Sainte Marie, they even have annual cheese diving competitions among the coral reef. Between April and November from the time Lerato was four to the present her father visits her and they wind surf in the Mer d'Emeraude, the Emerald Sea in the extreme north of Madagascar. Her mother was never invited. Lerato was nicknamed Stormy in her first year as the Eastern European School of Magic, she was given the name by her best friend Bianka, and some of the Nikelkaj kids. She found out it has roots as a Muggle name because of the superhero Storm. That part of it she sort of likes, Bianka and Stelian like to make jokes about it, something like it has to due with her Veela face. She prefers the name Stormy to Lerato, and she does often insist that people call her by that name. Family Tree Personality Lerato is sensitive to the smallest of disturbances, like water. She has a very forgiving nature and cannot be mad at someone for long. She is a caring person who thinks of others frequently, she does not give in to impulsive behaviour. Lerato is sophisticated, charming and selfish, that might sound like she is a bitch. She is. She is "the Good bitch of the East". She has a strong sense of perception. She strives to be fair and impartial, carefree. She is naturally polite, and quite brainy. Possessions Lerato_Panther_Chameleon.jpg| Lerato_Cuckoo_Roller.jpg| Vevy is Lerato's pet Chameleon, her father gave her the small lizard when she was thirteen. Lerato absolutely loves her, she thinks she is beautiful and her mother find her hideous and hates to see her crawling around their home. Lerato occasionally charms sections of her own hair imitating Vevy's vibrant color patter. Andry is Lerato's pet bird, Lerato and her mother found Andry when he was still a fluffy little chick. Andry is very tame, at least in the presence of Lerato and Karima. Cuckoo-Rollers are regarded by many as a good omen and the harbinger of clear weather and an association with couples and love. |} Skills She is very competitive in her swimming, and her recreational "extreme gardening". She also loves Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy. Lerato is not exactly well rounded, she likes to think of herself as well educated. Being that she is far from a master of anything she would say on the road to brilliance. The majority of her magical knowledge has come from her mother and her father. The significant majority will come from her time spent studying within a structured educational institution. More specifically, her time at the Eastern European School of Magic. Trivia Gallery LeratoNjeri2.jpg LeratonNjeri1.jpg Lerato_Njeri3.jpg Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:Turkish Category:October Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name Begins With "L" Category:Nikelkaj Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Fifth Years Category:French Category:Right Handed Category:Half-Breed Category:Questioning Category:Born in Madagascar Category:The Millionaires Category:Illegitimate Child Category:Hogwarts